Free
by storyteller84
Summary: this is a Theresa/Sam story it goes back tojust after LA
1. Chapter 1

Title: passions

Fandom: Passions

Pairings: Theresa/Sam

Warnings: Adult themes and Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own, I make no money so you don't sue

Summary: Theresa has just lost custody to Julian but hope looms on the horizons for her.

Chapter One

Judge Reilly just ruled that to take custody of Little Ethan from Theresa and gave it to Julian. "Please don't take my son from me," pleads Theresa. "I will revisit the issue in three weeks and is you can't provide a stable environment for your son, I will take your rights," states the Judge. "I will also allow supervised visits with your son" says the Judge, "Court will recess for three weeks."

"Thank you, thank you," says Theresa as the courtroom begins to empty. She goes over and says to her son. "Mommy will see you later baby," Theresa says tearfully to Ethan Martin. "See you later mommy" says Little Ethan. Gwen begin to fume at the words. He will be my son soon Theresa, she thinks, he will be calling me mommy in three weeks thanks to mother.

Meanwhile in his chambers, Judge Reilly talks on the phone. "How could you give her three weeks." screamed the voice on the phone. "I had to make it look like she at least had a chance, this way no one would suspect it was rigged." says Reilly as reassures the other person. He was sweating and felt a pain in his arm. "She better," warned the other person. The judge hung up the phone and thought what am I going to do, I have no choice but to take her son. With these thoughts he collapsed his desk dead from a heart attack he will be discovered later that day by his law clerk.

Over at the' Crane Mansion, Gwen was in the room fuming to her mother who just got off the phone with the judge. "Mother she can not win" Gwen says angrily while she is pacing. "Don't worry you will get wrinkles," says Rebecca "I just got off the phone with Judge Reilly and he says he gave the three weeks to make it look legal." Gwen shivered as a chill just ran up her spine. "I hope so mother, I hope so" states Gwen as she look at the little boy playing in the back yard. Unaware that a new wind was blowing and her house of cards were going to collapse.


	2. author's note

Author's Note :

Grace was really married to David. So her and Sam are not married. The rest is like on the show.


	3. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, Theresa is pacing in her room, trying to find a way to keep her son. She just had to keep her son. Theresa kept pacing then a sudden thought struck her. If I was married to someone with a stable and respectful job then I can get my son back, she thought. One name stuck out in her mind, the problem was convincing him.

Meanwhile at the Bennett's house Ivy was still trying to get Sam back. Finding Grace's first husband was a stroke of luck. Now she had Sam to herself and soon with Rebecca's help Ethan and Gwen will have a family and Theresa will pay for all the pain she caused, Ivy thought while Sam was on the phone. "I really hopes she wins ." Sam tells Luis. "She is a great mother." and with that he hangs up.

Dear god, please let Theresa win he prays silently. He goes into the Living room where Ivy was waiting. (She is not in a wheelchair.) "I just talked to Luis , they are all real upset" says Sam "there is a chance that she can keep her son." Not a chance thinks Ivy. " But she is still so unstable," says Ivy,"She stalked Gwen and Ethan to LA. She killed our granddaughter." Look Ivy,"Says Sam You know she left before Ethan and Gwen thought about going." "And besides the only one responsible for Sarah was Gwen," Sam states angrily,"Gwen should have stayed in the hospital and that is that." Ivy begins to protest but Sam cuts her off, "I know we don't agree. But I have made up my mind" with that he heads up stairs.

Later that night

Sam awakes to the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello," Sam says groggily. "Chief Bennett I know it is late but I really need to talk to you." says Theresa. "Sure, can you come on over," say Sam. Theresa arrives an little while later. She rings the door bell. "Come in," Sam says. And with that Theresa enters to come face to face with Sam . Please let him say yes, thinks Theresa. "Marry Me," Theresa blurts out . "What did you say?" asks Sam. "If you marry me then I would have a stable home for Little Ethan," says Theresa. Sam thinks about Theresa 's request. He sees she is serious . "Alright I will marry you." says Sam. "Thank you thank you thank you" gushes Theresa. "When do you want to do it,"Says Sam. "Tomorrow." says Theresa . "See you then Theresa." says Sam

The next morning

As the sun rises over Harmony bringing with it a new wind. For some there was hope and other it brought doom. At the Crane Mansion, Gwen worried over the outcome of the custody battle. "Mother she has to pay." Gwen snaps angrily. "Gwennie, she will. Theresa will lose her son and you will be raising him and that will torture Tacosita" states Rebecca. Gwen thinks back to the shiver that came over her this morning. I hope so mother, Gwen thinks, I really hope so.

At the Lopez-Fitzgerald house, Pilar woke early that morning. She prayed that Theresa will get her son back. A feeling of peace and hope came over her. Pilar went into to begin making breakfast. Luis walks into the kitchen. "Have you seen Theresa this morning?" asks Pilar. "No," he says, "She must still be asleep." says Luis. "She is not in her room I looked this morning" she says. At this Luis starts to worry about his little sister. "I hope she hasn't done anything stupid." says Luis.


End file.
